Prometheus
by Ninja93
Summary: The Normandy goes dark only four days after investigating the crash site of the exploration ship Prometheus in uncharted space. *Character deaths*


**~*Howdy ya'll! I've returned with a new story to add to my very few and rather crappy collection. Anyway I hope you enjoy this crossover of Prometheus and Mass effect.*~**

LOCATION- SR2 NORMANDY- UNCHARTED SPACE

DATE- 21860313 ACE- 12:07 PM- DAY CYCLE

PERSONNEL- 13 OFFICERS- 33 DECK HANDS- 16 MECHANICS- 61 PERSONNEL IN TOTAL

AI CORE DESIGNATION- EDI- 104e- STATUS CHECK… ERROR

ENGINE CAPACITY- 4 THUSTERS- OPERATIONAL

FTL DRIVE- OPERATIONAL

LIFE SUPPORT- STATUS CHECK…ERROR

INITIATING SCAN… 25%... 41%... 67%... 82%... COMPLETE

INTIALIZING RESULTS

LIFE FORMS- 17

STASIS PODS ACTIVE- 3

CONTAMINATION… 0%

AIRLOCKS- SPEED

RE-BOOTING AI CORE… AI CORE OPERATING AT 32%

ON BOARD CAMERAS- ONLINE…

EDI's processors struggled, whirring to life as her metallic fingers twitched. The sleek robot body she now called home was a wreck of wires and spilled mercury. Her eye's flickered, observing the CIC deck around her.

The usually shining silver surfaces were dulled by the red of the emergency lights. The occasional flicker of sparks from the holo table in the middle of the CIC deck bathed the room in new light allowing EDI to see the extent of the damage around her. Three crew men lay dead not far from her, their wounds grotesque, their bodies contorted into unnatural positions.

A spark flashed from her left temple as she ran a systems check to see exactly how badly damaged she really was. The results were sluggish but she knew how to get herself mobile again and that's all that matter to her. The grinding of metal against metal broke through the silence that surrounded her as she dragged herself toward the demolished holo table.

EDI carefully extracted what she would need to make repairs from the sparking table. Her foot twitched in response to the newly connected wires. Just as she was finishing her repairs an inhuman hiss split through the silence on the CIC deck. EDI froze; her eye's searched the red haze for the origin of the noise.

The table sparked, the sound of something moving quickly toward her, the crunch of metal, these were some of the last things EDI registered. The CIC deck was silent once more. The metal casing that had once formed EDI's sleek face and head were contorted under a massive clawed foot.

Slowly the hunched creature stood, its limbs were long and spindly, muscles and veins stood in sharp relief just under the pitch black skin. Its elongated black head shone in the red haze, the creature had no eyes. A large gaping maw dominated its eyeless head; stark white teeth practically glowed against the black of the creatures skin.

* * *

LOCATION- PROMETHEUS CRASH SIGHT- UNCHARTED SPACE

DATE- 21860309 CE- 05:05 AM- NIGHT CYCLE

4 DAYS PRIOR

The planet was beautiful, reminiscent of Earth in its earlier years, long before its struggles with over population. Though the atmosphere on this planet was deadly now it could easily be transformed into another human colony… but that wasn't why the SR2 Normandy had made the journey to the small rock in orbit around in insignificant sun.

Earlier that week they had received an emergency beacon from the planet's surface, the exploration ship Prometheus had let loose an ion burst before exiting the atmosphere. Even a rookie pilot knew that meant certain death for everyone on the ship. The beacon, however, was not from the main ship. A small escape pod had jettisoned just before the fatal crash, its automatic distress signal fired immediately.

Commander Sophia Shepard watched the landscape start to take shape as their small shuttle flew closer and closer to the surface of the planet. Close to their objective. "What the hell," Her second in command Garrus Vakarian muttered. He was far from human, in fact the SR2 had more than a few aliens onboard, though he is the only Turian.

"What is it?" Sophia asked, searching the landscapes for whatever had caused her friends exclamation. A massive black crescent dreadnaught lay partially destroyed a few yards away from the escape pod. It was not the Prometheus, and far from anything Sophia had ever seen. "Can you get a scan on that thing EDI?"

The sleek robotic woman nodded, wasting no time she tapped into the Normandy's superior scanners. "It does not have a known record. There are no schematics available." Sophia sighed as the shuttle prepared to land.

"Happy day." With a light thump the shuttle touched down. "Helmets on we're going in hot."

Lieutenant Ashley Williams joined them as they exited the shuttle, starting on the short trek for the pod. "So what's the story here?" she asked through the radio built into their helmets.

Sophia pulled her assault rifle free of its slot on her back, expanding the weapon to its full size. "Lock and load, we don't know what we're facing out here."

* * *

**~* A review might just make my day ya'll, all I do is wake up, do PT, and work. So please review. *~**


End file.
